


Talk To The Dust I Leave Behind

by sharperobjects (orphan_account)



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, caring bffs, tony you goddamn idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's in medical, again. Steve's silently brooding over his unconscious body, again. He's alone -</p><p>or not...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To The Dust I Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more Super Friends! I have like 4 fics going on for this verse right now but nothing's going anywhere :( Hopefully I'll figure all that out soon, but while that's happening I figured I'll at least give you guys this! 
> 
> Please send your prompts (for this verse or anything else on general) to barbaragordcn on twitter and barbaragordvns on tumblr!

Steve slips into the visitor's room quietly, lets the door lock behind slowly, and then almost jumps when he notices the other person in the room come out of the shadows.

She's got her hands up and an apologetic smile, and Steve quickly recognises her, his mind reeling back from defense mode.

"Hi," he says softly. "Barbara...uh -"

"Gordon." She finishes, with a quick smile.

"Yeah, Barbara Gordon. Sorry I forgot."

She waves him off. "It's fine. I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't think you were coming back." 

"It's alright, JARVIS didn't tell me you got here."

"Yeah he doesn't know," Barbara smiles, sheepish. "I didn't want him to log me in entering - don't really want Tony to know."

Steve frowned. "Why not?"

"You know he hates worrying people. Ever realise how every time after something like this happens and he gets better, he just sticks to himself for like the next 2 weeks and becomes a major asshole to be around?" Barbara asks, a knowing smile on her face.

Steve's eyes are unfocused as he thinks, but what she said makes sense. It matches up with every instance he's experienced of Tony getting injured.

Steve turns back to her and nods. "Wh - I don't - why?" he asks, puzzled.

"He feels like shit for making people close to him worry, so when he's better he goes through this week to month long phase of actively ignoring them and being a dick in hopes that they'll cut off ties so that the next time he gets put in medical, they don't get hurt."

Steve's head drops into his hands. "Tony you goddamn..."

"Martyr?" Barbara supplies.

He looks back up and they both stare at Tony's sleeping form. Chest rising and falling, the whole hospital room glowing in a dull blue thanks to his arc reactor.

"Idiot."

Barbara laughs.

The room falls into silence again, like it was before Steve left. Usually, he gets antsy - awkward silences are not his forte - but for some reason he slips into this one smoothly. It's barely awkward, something about Barbara Gordon and her calming presence puts him at ease. Maybe that's why she's friends with Tony, god knows the man needs someone quietening things down around him.

"Would you - coffee?" Steve tilts his empty cup her way, or at least, in the brief direction she used to be, because she's not there anymore.

Steve looks around everywhere in the room, and he can't find her. She's gone.

"Huh." He makes a note in his head to ask Tony, when he's better, for her details. He'd love to train with her for stealth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please leave a kudos and a comment, y'all know how much comments fuel my very existence, HA.
> 
> Anyway, quick question to answer in your comment - how would you feel about Barbara/Tony? ie, Super Friends in a romantic/sexual way? Would you up for that, do you really want to see that, or would you prefer to only see platonic Super Friends? Let me know!
> 
> And once again, you know where to send me prompts, so please do!


End file.
